Dawnstripe
|pastaffie = WindClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Moor Runner: Warrior: Queen: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Dawnstripe Dawnstripe Dawnstripe Dawnstripe |familyl = Unknown |familyt = Unknown |mentor = Unknown |apps = Tallstar |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = Tallstar's Revenge }} Dawnstripe is a pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy-colored stripes, a scar on her muzzle, and a gold-banded tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Dawnstripe was announced as Tallpaw's mentor, despite Woollytail and the other tunnelers claiming they needed apprentices. Tallpaw was glad to have her as his mentor because she was a moor-runner, just like he longed to be. Sandgorse and the other tunnelers are outraged at this because they want Tallpaw as a tunneler, like both of his parents. One day, on patrol, Dawnstripe and Tallpaw encounter the tunnelers. As a rule for all moor-runners, the apprentices must spend at least one day underground. Dawnstripe lets Tallpaw go down with Sandgorse. In the tunnel, the wall floods, and eventually Dawnstripe finds out. She tells Heatherstar, furious because Tallpaw never told her, and Heatherstar ban the tunnelers from the gorge tunnel that they work on for moons. Yellowfang's Secret :A ShadowClan patrol consisting of Yellowfang, Amberleaf, Archeye, and Wolfstep find a WindClan patrol on their territory. Dawnstripe, Talltail, Redclaw, and Shrewpaw are on the patrol. Yellowfang sees Dawnstripe leaping at Amberleaf during the battle. After the ShadowClan patrol is beaten Dawnstripe tells Talltail to back off, and that they've done enough to convince ShadowClan from trespassing on WindClan land. :When Raggedpelt's patrol arrives, Raggedpelt tells the WindClan patrol to get out or they'll force them to leave. Dawnstripe tells him that it's easy enough to say so. Yellowfang sees that WindClan had suffered injuries as well, and notes that Dawnstripe was missing a patch of fur from her shoulder. Crookedstar's Promise :Dawnstripe is on the patrol that stops and questions Crookedjaw and Brambleberry while they are traveling to the Moonstone. The two RiverClan cats explain to the patrol that Crookedjaw needs to receive his nine lives, as Hailstar died. The patrol approves, and allows the two to pass without conflict. Bluestar's Prophecy :She appears as Tallpaw's mentor at a Gathering, when Hailstar, the leader of RiverClan, announces they have a new apprentice in the Clan. :Later, she talks with Hailstar, along with Tallpaw, who has now received his warrior name, Talltail, under her guidance. In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse :Dawnstripe appears once at a Gathering. When Heatherstar reports that a black-and-white dog was on their territory before they chased it out, Dawnstripe purrs that she gave it a scratch it won't forget in a hurry. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Dawnstripe is a queen when Hailstar and his warriors invade the WindClan camp in order to reclaim Fallowtail's kits. She raises the alarm once they enter the nursery, demanding to know what Hailstar is doing. She seems shocked to see that Hailstar would raid the WindClan camp. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Morgenstreif fi:Aamuraita fr:Rayon de l'Aube ru:Светлячок Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Queen Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Moor Runners Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Supporting Character